Back to herself
by lavinder
Summary: Back to herself.
1. Seven Years Bad Luck

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

" **7 years bad luck "**

"_Come on. I'll give you a boost" grunting as he lifted her left leg. She flew in to the air, turning around to look at Kurtis._

"_Kurtis, quick."_

"_Here! Take these two!" Kurtis tossed the two Periapt Shard's towards Lara; she caught them effortlessly._

"_These are your specialty Kurtis" She frowned down at him apprehensively._

"_Don't worry about ugly here. Go on! You're wasting time!" Turning towards the beast he muttered "I can take care of her."_

_An immense flash before her eyes, she began to walk towards the thing which belonged to Kurtis, lying innocently in the pool of blood before her. Pain shot in her stomach, she pushed herself forwards on the mechanism next to her. Whispering his name under her breath._

_Kneeling down she pondered whether to take this queer object before her. Grasping it in her fingers she held it up. Snap! The curving blades shot out of four points in the circular object. A force made it vibrate and she stood up alarmed as it pulled her towards the door. This energy **must** be coming from Kurtis, one last ray of hope she smiled. Walking in to the darkness._

A young woman lay sleeping on her creme four poster bed situated in her boudoir. A frown was lingering on her face. She turned over. Revealing long slick braid running all down her shoulder, then dipping in to her hip; finally falling down her toned stomach.

Her room was decoratedwith a traditional solid pine. Sun glowed through the blossom white colored curtains framing her grand bedroom window looking out on to the garden. Through the window you could see it was spattered with fragrant evergreen perennial lavender with gray foliage, which dominated the garden. The lawn was vast and Dublin bay colored, cut to perfection; good for golf.

Lara began to stir from her slumber, turning on her back and clumsily shielding her eyes from the outside world. She pulled the thick cover off herself, swung her legs around over the bed and stood up. She was wearing a raspberry colored chemise, also wearing a frown. Elegantly slipping her feet in to two Georgina Goodman low heel shoes she stood up. Then made her way in to her lotus blossom and stark white colored bathroom, pulling the light cord; everything was washed with yellow tinted shines.

She removed her clothes, stood in her shower, turned on the water and let it soak through her hair. When fully wet and steamy she slid down to sit down in the corner of the shower to think. She was in a particular strange mood, she had not had that dream for months...

Lara stepped out of the shower, grabbed a fluffy pink towel and cocooned her hair within it; then got out another towel and wrapped it around her body. Sighing she walked back in to her boudoir, once again sat on her bed; still deep in thought.

When she had walked out of the Strahov that day wielding Kurtis's asset, she had fruitlessly searched for Kurtis with no avail. Tired from all the things she has witnessed on this mad journey from being framed for murder to the madness in the Strahov; all her hope had been soaked up. But today, this normal day, it seemed as if someone had squeezed the sponge imprisoning her hope and it had slowly trickled back within her. Lara felt as if she had her old self back. Not the empty, angry, defensive self that had been formed in Egypt, but the one where she could get away with anything; conquer everything.

A smile played on her lips, she stood up and looked in to her mirror. Scrutinizing her face, she saw her tanned yet pale complection, her bold full lips still held up in a cheeky smile, her hazel almond shaped eyes framed with dark lashes, dark brown hair crowning her face; with little curling stands of hair, that was now fluffy from drying was falling in to her eyes.

Her thoughts flashed back to that day where she had felt a gun press against the back of her head, a quick glance to her right to notice two piercing blue eyes. She could feel her heart beat in her head, a hand slid slowly down her left arm brushing away her gun. Now the arm ran up her hip then over her abdomen to pull away her second gun. No more touching, just the man roughly stealing her things out of her backpack; all the time digging the gun in to her neck. She whirled around with a grunt to be momentarily stunned by the man before her. Looking in to his seemingly uncaring eyes, for a split second as he walked away his expression softened.

Lara saw herself once again in her mirror, she picked it up and slammed it face down in frustration; hearing the sound of breaking glass.

"Damn it! 7 years bad luck" she rolled her eyes as she said this, then began to slip a navy blue t-shirt

over her head. Then some tight fitting khaki colored combat trousers,complete with a pair of New Rock boots.


	2. Sour Tea Cakes

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

" **Sour Tea Cakes "**

A few hours later, sitting outside a quiet tea shop Lara was silently munching her way through a hot apple cake. There was honey bee's fruitlessly collecting pollen in their honey baskets, white butterflies fluttering about looking for sugary leftovers and a friendly robin hopping joyfully about enjoying crumbs of cake.

She smiled as she watched it tottering about, ferociously nibbling at some coffee colored crumbs. Musings were interrupted by loud American woman sitting down at a table beside her, with her friend. The American woman started to hum an unfamiliar tune; annoying Lara more.

"How come you are so happy ?" her friend said in a joyous rich English accent.

"Errrm..You know how I told you about that guy?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, we have been 'involved' with each other."

"Gosh! You have only just been 'involved' with that _other _guy. You need to be a little bit more careful, do you even know his name?"

"Of course I do, it is quite unusual actually. That's what I like about him, he is very secretive about his life, and those blue eyes! When I first met him he was such a big headed git; now he has simmered down, well only a tiny bit" She ended with a laugh.

A ringing came from her bag, reaching in and looking at her phone she blurted out "speak of the devil! It's him now, one minute. Hello Kurtis, you never phone me! -pause- what are you going to be doing then? -pause- I wish you would tell me and stop being so secretive! -pause- I was looking forward to tonight -pause- bye, see you soon."

This caught Lara's attention, hazel eyes flicked towards their table seeking for some answers. This 'guy' awfully reminded her of _her_ Kurtis; well she could not call him her Kurtis because they had not exactly been close. Apart from the Louvre moment...

Slapping a £10 note on top of the saucer in front of her she began to hurry walking out of the damned tea shop. Walking home, with a sour taste in her mouth.


	3. I Want To Do Terrible Things To You

**CHAPTER THREE**

" **_I want to do terrible things to you "_**

All sorts of thoughts were buzzing through her mind, where is he? Is it really him? Partly mad that Kurtis was back on her mind but the other half, the side that has always given thrill, joy and exploration still wanted to seek him out.

Time seemed endless while fighting a loosing battle, for or against attempting to bring him back in to her life. Lara had to admit that he fascinated her and brought out this roaring icy yet fiery sensation in the pit of her stomach. Kurtis was something that she had never _had _and that simply would not do; questions that could have been answered, biting at her lust for knowledge.

A laughter broke out, echoing against the vast walls of her mansion; how ironic, of all the places 'the girlfriend' could have eaten at. She seemed what Lara would have imagined Kurtis's type would be : pretty, tough, long black hair and perfect female assets. The physical feelings Lara felt when she thought about that blue eyed charmer : a depressing fizzle of emotion exploded in her stomach and pushed its way up to her skull. This was a horrible feeling, still bouncing around within her; much like the feeling you get when you miss a step.

Walking down the main corridor the sound of thumping in her head seemed louder than the steps she took, entering her gym she hurled a punch at a nearby crimson punch bag. Every beat was surging more anger; immense pain throbbing in her white knuckles, each pulse of pain satisfied her.

The whips of sound shattered through her mansion, then a chest shaking pounding beat of a song broke through the thin air. The speakers throbbed upon the walls.

_There is no God up in the sky tonight  
No sign of heaven anywhere in sight  
All that was true is left behind  
Once I could see now I am blind  
Don't want your dreams you try to sell  
This disease I give to myself  
How does it feel?  
How does it feel?_

_She makes it sweeter than the sun  
I get too tight I come undone  
I bow my head to confess  
The temple walls are made of flesh  
Runs up my arms till I'm on track  
Itches my skin right off of my back  
Ill heal your wounds  
Ill set you free  
I'm Jesus Christ on ecstasy_

Now Lara whipped around kicking the battered soldier, never dying, never fighting back.

_How does it feel?  
How does it feel?_

_I am so dirty on the inside  
I am so dirty on the inside  
I am so dirty on the inside  
I am so dirty on the inside_

_How does it feel?  
How does it feel? _

Two pistols were taken and holstered from in some nooks in the wall, the safety lock slickly crunched out of place.

_Suck_

BANG_  
Suck_

BANG_  
Suck_

BANG_  
Suck_

_A thousand lips a thousand tongues  
A thousand throats a thousand lungs  
A thousand ways to make it true  
I want to do terrible things to you_

The song was cut dead, before Lara was a battered ripped mess of a punch bag. It's insides strewn across the floor. Somehow Lara was no longer seeing a punch bag. A sardonic smile played on the lips of the warrior before 'Kurtis'.


End file.
